Traditional user interfaces (e.g., graphical user interfaces) allow a user to navigate through objects with a hierarchy. For example, a user can navigate through different file system objects (e.g., file directories or folders) in a file system. Users commonly access file subdirectories nested within a root file directory. As the depth of an accessed subdirectory within a root directory increases, the difficulty of identifying the contents of each directory between the accessed subdirectory and the root directory (e.g., a parent directory, a grandparent directory) may increase. As a result, an efficiency of using a traditional user interface for navigating through the file system may decrease.
In addition, traditional user interfaces may not provide an efficient interface for navigating between objects that may be related by other hierarchies (e.g., less traditional hierarchies). For example, activating a text document may result in the contents of the text document being displayed in a word processing application. Navigating back to a previous hierarchy (e.g., the text document in the file system) from the contents of the text document displayed in the word processing application can become more difficult as a number of interface windows in the user interface increases.